The present invention relates to a decorative object, particularly of jewelry, comprising an annular body and at least one movable member mounted slidably on this annular body.
There are already known rings comprising a movable member mounted on at least one ring, the piece and the ring being adapted to move relative to each other. During this relative movement, the external visible surface of the ring is rapidly scratched and accordingly loses its brilliant and aesthetic appearance.
The present invention has for its object to overcome the mentioned drawbacks and it is characterized to this end by the fact that the annular body comprises a visible external portion, a second portion directed toward a support on which the object can be disposed, and at least one slideway, and by the fact that the movable portion comprises a portion surrounding at least partially the annular body and at least one shoe secured to said portion and adapted to coact with the slideway or slideways such that the internal surface of said portion does not touch the external visible portion of the annular body.
With these characteristics, the visible external portion of the annular body is preserved from any scratching and remains intact and shiny, even during repeated and frequent sliding of the movable member. The movement of this latter is moreover regular and facilitated and the guiding and sliding elements are hidden, which contributes to the aesthetic appearance of the object.
A preferred embodiment is characterized by the fact that the slideway or slideways are constituted by at least two opposed grooves provided in an annular hollow space of the second portion of the annular body and by the fact that the shoe or shoes comprise a T-shaped slider disposed at least partially in the hollow annular space and secured to said portion.
These characteristics ensure a slide mechanism that is entirely hidden, hence a particularly favorable aesthetic appearance, whilst permitting easy sliding of the movable member on the annular body.
Preferably, the movable piece comprises two shoes provided at each of its ends, ensuring regular sliding of the movable member on the annular body without contact of said portion with the visible external portion of the annular body.
The guidance of the movable member on the annular body is thus particularly precise.
According to a preferred embodiment, said portion is constituted by at least one sleeve at least partially surrounding the annular member.
These characteristics permit obtaining faultless operation and at the same time impeccable aesthetic qualities.
The annular body can be shaped so as to constitute a ring, a bracelet, an earring or a necklace.
According to another modification, said portion is secured to a soft resilient member, such as a felt, of velour or another fabric, disposed between its internal surface and the visible external portion of the annular body.
Possible play between the movable member and the annular body can be eliminated, from which results a particularly even sliding. There is simultaneously obtained a cleaning and polishing of the annular body by sliding of the movable member. This resilient member serves also as a brake such that the movable member will not slide accidentally.